Scott und Sam!
by kaidiii
Summary: Scott Guber ist nicht mehr einsam!
1. Chapter 1

_**Scott und Sam**_

Es war Abend. Scott war zu Hause angekommt. Scott hat sein Wohnungs Tür gewesen und hat gerade Tür geöffnent. Als eine schwache angstliche Stimme gehört hatte. Scott hat sich bei diese Stimme bewegt. Entdeckung war überraschlich und gross. In der Ecke war kleine schwarz farbliche, kleine Kätzchen, wer hat über Körper gezittert.Scott war in gedanken , was soll ich machen.Ich kann nicht diese Kätzchen zurück lassen.Diese Kätzchzen hat gerade mit ihren grossen,blauen und trauringen Augen an mich gesehen. Scott hat sich näher beugt zu diese kleine Tier zu sehen. Ich kann nicht diese Kätzchen hier lassen. Er ist so allein und hungrig. Scott machte sich auf zu Hause mit diese kleine Wesen.

Wenn beide sind in der Whonzimmer angekommen.Scott liegt die Kätzschen in den Diwan.Dann ging ins Schlafzimmer dort warmes Decke holte und ging in der Küche eine Tasse mit Milch holen.Scott legte die Decke über Kätzchen Körper und näher Tasse mit Milk. Scott ein Moment schaute wie kleines Tier hat Milch gesauft. Scott hat in den Küche gegangen und selbst etwas essen kocht.Wenn er zurück war hat diesen klein Tier eingeschlafen. Scott hat wieder gedanken macht, wie soll diese Kätzchen heissen. Scott schaute und denkte nach. In der Zeit hatte diese Kätzschen name gefunden. Er heisst jetzt Sam. Sam war wunderschöne name,wenn Scott habt ersten Jungekind er würde Sam genannen. Scott hat keine offnung verloren,dass er Zukunft selbst eine Familie haben

Scott hat gegähnt,er war müde.In der Schule war viel arbeit machen und Schüler haben gestreikt.Scott hat mit Steven diese Problem gelöst.Ein Paar Schüler werden in 2 Wochen in der Schule entfernt. Scott hat beschliesst ins Bett gehen .Vor den hat er Sam gesehen. Sam war ruhig ein geschlaft.

In den Nacht hat Scott geträumt vor glükliche Familie mit seine Frau und Kindern.

Es war früh Morgens.Sam war auf und hat ins Schlafzimmer gegangen.Scott hat noch geschlafen. Sam hat ins Bett gehüpft und hat näher Scott gegangen und macht miau,miau,miau...Scott hat schläferig aufgestanden und schaute Sam an.Wenn Scott war in der Küche hat er Sam geruft. Kätzchen kam in der Kitzen und hat Milch gesauft und Scott hat essen und Kaffee getrunken.Es würde Zeit in der Schule gehen. Scott hat Sam lieb gemacht und sagt:"Sam ich muss gehen und du bisst brave Kätzchen."

Scott Arbeitstag war nicht so anstrengt wie vorigen tag es war ruhig aber Scott war viel Zeit in der Kabinett er hat viel Papieren lesen,schreiben und unterschrift geben.

Es war wieder Abend gewesen und Scott ging zu Hause.Wenn Scott hat Tür geöffnet hat er Sam hinter Tür gehört miau,miau,miau...

Scott hat gelacht und hat Sam in die Arme nehmen und liebkosen.Beide hatten in den Küche gegangen später beide haben gegessen. Scott hat Wohnzimmer gegangen, Diwan gesitzt und hat TV gesehen.Sam hat auf Knie gesprungen.Scott schaute wie Sam schlief und geschnurrt.Scott hat Sam lieb gemacht.

Scott war glüklich, weil er ist nicht einsam und das ist kleine Kätzchen Sam, wo zu Hause erwartet und macht Scott lachen.

Später waren beide in Diwan eingeschlafen und haben schöne träume.

--Ende--


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott freien Tag mit Sam.**

Heute Wetter war wunderschön nur die Sonne und wolkenlos.Winslow High School hat Summerferien. Scott hat freien Tag.

Er musste nicht früh aufstanden aber Sam hat andere Planen.Sam hat ins Bett gehüpft und hat näher Scott gegangen und macht miau,miau,miau.Scott hat vor ebenso wirklich fabelhaft Träumland gewesen aber jetzt gehört miau, miau,miau.Scott hat schläferig augestanden und scaute Sam an.

Er hatte in der Küche gegangen mit Sam.Selbst machte Kaffee und leicht Frühstuck und Sam Milch und Katzenfutter.Er sah wie Sam hat gegessen und hatte nach gedacht, wie es erstmal war mit kleinen eingeschüchtert Kätzen.Scott war jetzt froh einen Freund haben.

Scott macht gedanken was soll ich mit vielen Zeit anfangen. Erstmal wurde ich meinem Räumen säuber machen.Dann werde ich das Lebensmittelgeschäft gehen.Weiter weiss noch nicht was ich später mache.

Ein kurzen Rundblick von beiden war herlich. Scott weiss das Sam möchte spielen mit ihm zurzeit.Er war einverstand. Es war so vergnügt. Sam war späterhin schläfrig und hatte eingeschlafen. Scott begin jetzt leise aufräumen weil er möchte nicht Sam aufwachen. When Sam hat geschlafen .Er hat geträumt so dass meinen Hausherr find liebevolle Geliebte. Meinen Hausherr ist dieses wert. Sam hat auch andere träumen. Er spielte mit kleine Mause und zu Ende hat gegessen. Es dauert aber jetzt is alles sauber wie Zaubererkraft. Scott bemerkt das Sam Körper war knäuelförmig und geschnarcht. Es ist Zeit ins Lebensmittelgeschäft gehen weil der Kühlschrank ist ganz leer.

Wenn Sam hat aufgewacht.Es war so ruhig. Er war nicht zu Hause. Es hat nicht so lange dauert weil Sam gehört Schritte und bald war Tür geöffnet und Scott herein kam mit vielen Sacken. Scott hat gesehen wie Sam zu ihm lief und willkommen mit miau, miau, miau…

und es gehts weiter….


End file.
